From Ashes and Embers
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: ONE SHOT. Vee has reached the end of her rope. In her final moments of life she tells Wilson of his past
The air was a crispy autumn breeze. Leaves rolled down the empty tracks in the park area located outside of the roundhouses. The leaves did little to distract the medium sized red EMD F3. They rolled right on past his light blue axles. The city around him which had once been full of life seemed quiet now. He could still hear the laughter and horns from days past echoing in his vents. He let out a sigh before rolling forward. The city wasn't what he was looking for. He was looking for a human who had been by his side for years. He was the chief of Chug Patrol before the city had been flatted by flames. His friends and family had been forced to leave the city at the request of this human. He heard there was a refugee camp in the center of the depot where she was currently being held. He left the park without a single word. He was just as silent as the city around him.

The winds began to pick up a little bit. The faint glow coming off of the ivory white walls in the distance was all the light that was left. Smaller smoke pillars rose. Embers still floated from the jagged toothed buildings that dotted the area. The skies overhead were dark but had flecks of blue. The main depot stood in ruin. All that was left was part of the repair shed that managed to withstand the wrath of the inferno. A small group of humans lived there tending to the sick and wounded. They each had tents that were color coded with the city symbol on the fronts of them. The chugger pulled into the repair shed. His brown eyed gaze scanned over the crowd of humans. His AI booted up scanning for the aura. It soon beeped letting him know that she was indeed there. He rolled closer to the tent that sat little ways from the camp. A nurse sat squatted watching over a tan skinned woman with bandages on her arms and legs. One side of her face had been badly burned. The chugger rolled closer to her. She turned her head slowly to see the familiar red paint work belonging to the chugger. She smiled weakly. "Wilson. It has been a long time." She greeted softly. Wilson smiled at her. The nurse excused herself leaving the two of them to talk. "you have grown so much. You look so different from the trainee I raised all those years ago." His bumper was close enough for her to stroke with her good hand.

She got a low purr from him. She kept stroking him. "my dear boy. I'm so proud of you." She coughed. Wilson nudged her. Worry etched his face. She chuckled lowly. "I'm fine Wilson." She put her hand down next to her. Her weary eyed gaze was fixed on his features. She was fading fast. "I never got the chance to say goodbye to you properly. You moved around a lot so I never got the chance to see you. Koko works in Tootington. Brewster, well, he goes wherever the pay is. Each night I prayed for you guys to come back safely. To see those sheds filled with the three lives that made my life worth living." She coughed again. Wilson nudged her hand. He felt her touch him again. "you asked me to tell you about your parents. You asked me why they never visited you. I told you that I would tell you in time. I think now's the time as any to tell you the truth."

Wilson fixed his gaze on her. Vee sat up a bit. "It was a few years ago when I first found you. You were rather small. I had found you outside of your pack. I know that went young whelps are removed from their packs it's because they're the runts of their litters." Wilson whined lowly. Vee gave him a small pat. "I saw something in you that they didn't. I didn't want you to die so I took you in." She smiled at him. "since then I've made it my goal to make sure you guys lived happy lives. Even though we have our moments and I get upset at you. I still love you." She laid back down again. "Wilson…please watch over Brewster and Koko. Keep them safe as I have for you guys." Her eyes began closing. "I'm glad that I got to see you one last time. I love you…Wilson." She relaxed. Wilson whined. Grief hit him. He knew he had been too late to save her. He bowed his head. "I love you too Vee." He sniffed. "thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you in time." He looked up at the sky. Ash began to rain down from the clouds. Some light shined through and landed on Vee. He smiled. "at least you're at peace now. You'll be with the others who have fallen. You'll be with your family." He pulled away from the site. He headed north towards the mountains. He smiled to himself. _Thank you. You'll always be with me._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This will probably be the last time I write anything sleep deprived again. God I've got to get some rest. Anyway guys this has been a one shot based on an idea I've had for awhile. I will probably make this into a fanfic where it will go into more detail but until then**_

 _ **This is yours truly Melonsworth signing out.**_


End file.
